Goodbye My Love
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Ia telah sampai di Konoha. Tugasnya sebagai pengacara telah selesai dan ia mendapat jatah cutinya. Jatah cuti yang ia gunakan untuk mendampingi seorang gadis kemanapun ia mau selama satu bulan ini. Tak dapat disangka dalam satu bulan bersama gadis itu, perasaan yang selalu ia anggap bodoh dapat ia rasakan. Dan itu semakin terasa nyata ketika hari itu datang/SasuSaku/Oneshoot/DLDR


_Ia telah sampai di Konoha. Tugasnya sebagai pengacara telah selesai dan ia mendapat jatah cutinya. Jatah cuti yang ia gunakan untuk mendampingi seorang gadis kemanapun ia mau selama satu bulan ini._

 _Tak dapat disangka dalam satu bulan bersama gadis itu, perasaan yang selalu ia anggap bodoh dapat ia rasakan. Dan itu semakin terasa nyata ketika hari itu datang._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Goodbye My Love"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu"Godbye My Love - Ailee"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(typo, Au, Gaje, Plot rush, bad fic)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke mendengus ketika gadis merah muda di hadapannya terus berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Ia mengikuti langkah gadis itu dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

Senyum yang selalu nampak apabila bersama gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata nya yang besar, hijau dan indah "Aku ingin melihat gaun itu"

"Gaun yang mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Gadis dengan nama Sakura itu tersenyum cerah. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke menuju toko busana pengantin.

"Ini dia, lihatlah... Bukan kah indah jika aku mengenakan gaun ini?" Sasuke mengangguk- membenarkan perkataan gadis yang memang mengenakan pakaian apapun akan terlihat sangat cantik di matanya yang hitam kelam.

.

.

Dengan sabar pemuda Uchiha itu menunggu gadis musim semi itu berganti pakaian. Sakura memintanya menunggu untuk mencoba gaun pernikahannya.

Dan ia tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak keinginan gadis yang berkata dengan memelas, serta mata yang berbinar-binar indah.

- _SRET_

Dengan gerakan _slow motion,_ tirai yang menyembunyikan Sakura dari pandangan Sasuke mulai terbuka.

Pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat adalah Sakura yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih tulang model kemben dengan kualitas bahan yang tidak biasa.

Gaun itu panjang menjuntai.

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik sekali.

Sasuke sampai dibuat tidak berkedip melihatnya.

 _Ehh Uchiha, ini adalah Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin tanpa makeup up, bagaimana jika kau melihatnya dengan make up?_

Maka kau akan langsung tak dapat melepaskan diri dari jeratan gadis musim semi ini.

"Lihatlah tuan, bagaimana menurut pendapat Anda untuk calon istri Anda?" Pertanyaan pelayan itu membuat Sakura tertawa geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedang Sasuke kini merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Nah, bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_ penampilan ku?" Baginya Sakura terlihat memang selalu memukau.

" _Perfect_ " hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang terus memuja gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Sasuke suka itu. Ia sangat menyukai senyum yang terus terpatri di wajah gadis musim semi nya.

Namun perkataan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya "Naruto- _kun_ pasti akan semakin mencintaiku"

.

.

.

[ _Hari pernikahan_ ]

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahan yang ia pilih ketika bersama Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke lah yang mengantarnya ke sana kemari untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

Karena, Naruto sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang akan menjabat sebagai gubernur muda di Konoha, dan Sasuke yang sedang tidak sibuk diminta teman sejak kecilnya itu untuk menemani kemanapun calon istrinya ini pergi untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan nya sendiri.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak. Ia ingin menikmati masa-masa cutinya dengan menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi dengan alasan persahabatan dan segala hal yang pemuda Uzumaki itu katakan padanya- mau tak mau, Sasuke akhirnya mengiyakan keinginannya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melimpahkan semua hal yang harusnya ia dan Sakura persiapkan, justru bersama Sasuke lah Sakura harus bersama dan melakukan semua pekerjaan ini.

Semua orang satu persatu datang dan meminta foto bersamanya sebelum pengucapan ikrar janji pernikahan.

Setelah semuanya keluar, Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan senyum lembut yang selalu ia berikan untuk Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

Ahh, ia sepertinya sangat bahagia.

Dan kebahagiaan Sakura adalah kebahagiaan Sasuke. Namun, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi.

Calon nyonya Uzumaki itu terlihat berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Gadis itu cukup kesulitan di karenakan gaun yang ia kenakan menjuntai dengan luar biasa.

Karena kurang hati-hati, Sakura hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Sasuke cepat tangkap.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghampirinya lebih dulu dan membantu gadis itu. Ia merengkuh pinggang Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura tertawa lebar. Gadis itu tak pernah menjaga image di hadapan siapapun. Sungguh apa adanya.

"Hahaha Sasuke- _kun_ maaf, aku selalu merepotkan mu" Sakura masih menikmati sisa-sisa tawanya dengan renyah. Menambah kecantikan pada gadis itu.

Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di pundak pemuda Uchiha itu "Aku sangat bahagia Sasuke. Sangat" ucapnya lembut.

 _"Emm_.. bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Ya, kau sangat cantik" perkataan Sasuke itu adalah alasan kenapa senyum Sakura semakin lebar.

"Sakura... Ada yang ingin aku katakan"

" _Huh_? Katakan lah Sasuke"

Senyum manis masih terpatri di wajah gadis musim semi itu.

Beberapa detik tetap sunyi.

Kemudian ia memusatkan mata hitam sekelam malamnya pada mata hijau sehijau hutan itu dan mulai memberanikan diri.

"Sakura" mulainya. Lirih.

Sakura menegang.

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh wajah yang tegang. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya bergetar mendengar suara pemuda di hadapannya berkata dengan nada lirih.

Belum lepas dari ketegangannya, ketika Sakura menatap mata hitam kelam Sasuke ia seolah melihat berbagai macam perasaan Sasuke padanya. Semuanya mengalir, semuanya terbaca. Seolah mata itu mengatakan segalanya pada gadis merah muda ini.

" _Aishiteru_ " ungkapnya.

Kedua mata Sakura sukses membelalak.

Tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan bertanya lebih lanjut, dengan cepat Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dan meresapi tiap sentuhan bibir mereka.

Setelah itu, Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini diam mematung. Air mata mulai mengalir. Tetes demi tetes terus berlomba keluar dari sudut matanya.

Rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya. Apa ini? Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini! Demi apapun, Sasuke kini berhasil membuat dunianya jungkir balik!

.

.

.

"Sayang, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sakura beberapa kali salah saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan, sehingga harus mengulang.

"Y-ya" sahutnya lirih. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Dan ia melihat pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terus berdetak tak normal.

"Ini waktunya kau melemparkan karangan bunganya sayang" dengan sabar Naruto memberitahu istrinya dan memberikan senyuman. Menguat kan istri barunya dengan senyum yang selalu membuat semua orang terpesona padanya.

Naruto menyangka bahwa sakura- istrinya itu grogi karena banyak tamu yang datang. Tapi tentu saja bukan itu alasan Sakura bertingkah aneh di hari pernikahannya ini.

Sakura mengangguk.

Pembawa acara memulainya "1,2,3"

Kini karangan bunga mulai Sakura lemparkan. Bunga itu mengudara dengan cepat.

Suara riuh para tamu undangan memperebutkan bunga yang dilemparkan pengantin wanita terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

Dan ketika ia berbalik, bunga itu berada di tangan Sasuke.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi halaman depan gereja Gabriele. Mereka mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda Uchiha, yang tentu saja diabaikannya.

"Selamat _Teme_ " teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Fokus Sasuke hanya pada satu orang, yaitu Sakura. Gadis yang telah menyentuh daerah terlarang- daerah yang tak seorangpun ia izinkan untuk menyentuhnya.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ bertemu pandang. Kesedihan dan rasa yang mendamba saling terpancar.

Sasuke tersenyum remeh. Ia benar-benar hancur. Ia tak mungkin bisa hidup dengan melihat gadis yang kini berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki itu bahagia dengan pemuda lain. Sekalipun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti Uchiha bungsu itu memundurkan diri tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari Sakura. Mundur dan terus mundur hingga ia lupa bahwa ia telah melewati pagar pembatas halaman gereja Gabriele.

\- _BRAKKKK_

Mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal itu menabraknya. menabrak Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura dan Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Gaun pernikahan Sakura bahkan ia robek dengan cepat.

Sakura tak peduli lagi. Ini mengenai nyawa orang yang sangat ia- entahlah.

Nyonya Uzumaki baru itu menghampiri Sasuke dan menempatkan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya dan memeluknya. "Sasuke... Sasuke... " rancaunya.

Gaun putihnya kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Tangisnya semakin menyakitkan, ia sangat ketakutan.

"Sasuke" Naruto pun tak kalah paniknya dengan Sakura. Tetapi, ia dibuat heran dengan sikap istrinya saat ini.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke berusaha berkata dengan baik pada gadis yang ia cintai "B-berbahagialah... I-ingatlah, a-ku yang pernah mencintaimu" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seraya terus menangis.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasa terkejut dengan pengakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Naruto... _ukhh_.." Sasuke terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah " _go-gomenasai,_ a-aku telah.. be-berani- beraninya mencintai Sakura"

"Diam! Jangan banyak bicara, ambulan akan segera datang!" Balas Naruto emosi. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. kemudian, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat dan menatap gadis yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _ **Goodbye My Love..**_." Bisiknya lirih. Dengan itu Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan gadis yang ia cintai - Sakura. Sambil menggenggam tangannya serta senyum tipis nan lembut yang selalu ia perlihatkan hanya untuk Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _hai_ ada yang masih ingat dhe-chan ? author yang pastinya ga banyak orang tahu T.T hikk.. hiikksss... Fic ini adalah pelepas stress dengan _genre_ _**Angst**_ pertama dhe- _chan_ ^^ semoga dapat merasakan _feel_ -nya ya _minna-san_ ^^ _Arigatou_ *peluk* _gomen_ , untuk _Typo_ dan kekurangan _fic_ ini ^^

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
